


Who's Your Daddy

by Grace_Logan



Category: One Piece
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:40:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21806767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grace_Logan/pseuds/Grace_Logan
Summary: Luffy decides it's time to turn back and go home, if only for the night.
Relationships: Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks & Monkey D. Luffy, Dadan & Monkey D. Luffy, Dadan & Sabo (One Piece), Makino & Monkey D. Luffy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 142





	Who's Your Daddy

Luffy had thought it a good time to visit home after a few months in the New World. After the Kaido blow up he’d decided to lay low and give everyone time to recover and catch up with the tornado like events of the couple weeks since they’d entered that part of the grand line. The rest of the crew had been thankful for the break from Luffy and his incidents and whole heartedly, unanimously, agreed to keep the peace and not urge Luffy to move on.

He wanted to go home when Sabo stayed over. Really, they’d kidnapped him from an island they were both visiting at Luffy’s behest and set sail, forcing Sabo to stay unless he wanted to swim in the New Worlds ocean. Luffy wanted to go home after they spoke about Ace.

It was the first time anyone had mentioned his brother whilst on the ship and the only time they’d heard Luffy speak more than five words about him. It got heated, they both cried and Luffy tied Sabo to the mast and declared they were sailing back to Dawn Island and that was the end of it.

The Red Force was taking up the one and only dock in Foosha, and from there you could hear the crew as though they were next to you. At least you could hear Shanks clearly enough. When Luffy whooped and launched himself over board they knew it was only going to end in a giant party. And three hours later, after Luffy and Sabo had gotten Dadan to stop crying at them, it was in full swing.

Luffy, Sabo and Dadan sat together apart from the rest out of respect to them. The crews let them reunite and kept each other partying hard. Nami had already drunk four of Shanks’s crew under the table and was swiftly taking out a fifth with Shanks egging them on and acting as a bookie. They’d be so rich by the time she was done with them that they wouldn’t be set back by Luffy’s endless pit of a stomach.

It was a lull in collective noise as Nami chugged her massive tankard that allowed the conversation to be heard.

“So, son of Dragon huh?” Dadan said, and gulped her own beer.

“Yeah, that’s what gramps said.” Luffy chirped.

“You met him?”

“Nah, but it’s fine. I don’t need to. I have Shanks who’s like a dad I guess.”

For a moment the only sound that could be heard was Shanks choking on his beer from the shock. Then his crew started laughing at him. Those nearby whacked him on the back as he struggled to breathe. Luffy laughed as well and shifted his hat.

“Or maybe Dadan.” He said.

“Oi brat, I’m a woman you know! Why would I be your father?”

“But Dadan, Makino is more mum like.”

“Oh, you’re right. But I’m still a woman!”

Luffy laughed and Dadan smacked him upside the head until Sabo chimed in agreement and she gave up. Resigned to the shitty attitudes of her shitty kids.

The next day they set sail without tears and with promises to return.


End file.
